The present invention relates generally to projectile launchers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a projectile launcher that includes a permanent high-low pressure system.
Projectile launchers are known in the art. These devices, which include 40×46 mm, 40×53 mm, and 25 mm grenade launchers, fire self contained cartridges that include high-low propulsion or pressure systems. Including high-low pressure systems in each round, however, increases the length, weight, and cost of each round and is undesirable in certain situations. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to reduce the length, weight, and cost of these rounds.